


The Competitive Boyfriends

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, LMAO, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, just want mi two bois, let me live in this fantasy, lets all pray after this okAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: With their pride and ego on the line, neither of them wanted to back down.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	The Competitive Boyfriends

You could hear the boys bickering at each other in the living room from the kitchen, you stood up to get a glass of water only for them to bite each other’s head the moment you left. It was movie marathon night, already finished with one movie wherein both men sobbed, “It’s too precious ya know!” Mammon said as he wiped a tear, while Zen nodded in agreement.   
  


“Okay what is it this time,” you said as you plopped down on the sofa between them, “Tell him MC!” they said in unison as they pointed and growled at each other, their faces close to yours as you blinked at them in confusion.   
  


Zen was quick to grab your chin and make you face him, “Jagiya~” he said in a low sing song voice, you were entranced by how he looked at you, his long lashes fluttered beautifully as he blinked, ruby red eyes piercing through yours “I pleasure you better right?” leaning in he smoothly captured your bottom lip, sucking them softly, he palmed your cheek as he deepened the kiss and you instantly melted into it.   
  


Mammon gritted his teeth as he looked the scene before him, his fists balled him, as much as he wanted to pull you away from Zen he also can’t stopped looking at you, your cheeks starting to flush, of course he always had his eyes closed when he kisses you, he never got to see your face when you were kissing, but now.. he’s simply mesmerized.   
  


Something started to burn inside Mammon, Zen smirked as he pulled away but Mammon didn’t pay him any attention as he pulled you into him, your one leg resting above his, grabbing your cheek his mouth crashed against yours. His kiss was hungry, aggressive, tongue licking your lips for entrance.   
  


“Tch,” Zen twitched his lip in annoyance, but he’s not yet done. He leaned to kiss your neck, sucking softly you moaned, Mammon took this opportunity to lure your tongue into his mouth, twirling his tongue to yours as he sucked on them rather aggressively. Zen went down on his knees, kissing your knee he pushed them apart slowly, trailing his way to your inner thighs. He nibbled and sucked your skin, licking once he was done and moving to another area. Pulling away from the kiss you panted, Mammon busied himself as he licked and nibbled your ear down to your neck, his hand trailing up inside your shirt while the other on your waist to hold you in place.   
  


Mammon chuckled as he took one breast into his hand, “No bra eh?” he teased, his fingers hovering on your erect nipple. You shuddered as he sucked a sensitive spot on your neck while Zen urged you to lift your hips, he quickly took your shorts and undies down as you lifted yourself a little and Mammon raised your arms to take off your top too, leaving you bare naked before them.   
  


Mammon’s hands were on your breasts, his fingers toying with your nipples as he licked your neck, down to your collar bone and chest, sinking his teeth a little as he sucked your sensitive spots and leave his marks. Zen, on the other hand, busied himself with your sex. His fingers pushing away your folds, he licked his lips before giving you one long stroke, making sure his tongue flicks your clit. He felt intoxicated with your taste, licking more and more like it's his first time tasting you.  
  


“Ahhm~” you moaned biting into one finger, the pleasure building up with all the attention on the right spots. Mammon leaned down to your chest, bringing his mouth to one of your breasts, he sucked your nipples as he toyed with it, twirling his tongue around it to suck even harder, the coolness of his saliva sending tingling feelings all over your body. Zen didn’t fall behind, his own tongue exploring and pushing your velvety walls, sloppy noises as he sucked your sex and clit, his hands holding down your legs as your squirmed. You bite back another moan, two men pleasuring you in all the right places, the simultaneous stimulation stirring up tension, spreading heat all over you, your mind going hazy from ecstasy.   
  


Reaching for your climax you started to grind your hips against Zen’s mouth, riding on his tongue as he continuously suck you and explore your walls, one hand rubbing your clit, while your hand on Mammon’s head pulled him closer to your breast, smothering him further, with Mammon’s pinch on your other breast you cried a moan, the mixture of pain and pleasure giving the final blow as your head went blank, your eyes rolling as your hands gripped on Mammon’s and Zen’s hair.   
  


You shuddered and your gripped loosened, Mammon trailed his tongue to your neck once more, while Zen licked your folds and kissed both sides of your inner thighs. Mammon moved a little as he removed his pants, lying down on the sofa as he brought you on top of him. Zen removed his sweatpants as well, moving to the end of the sofa and behind you. Mammon groaned as you started to grind your hips against him, your wet folds rubbing to his hot erected seeping member, while Zen rubbed his on your back, turning your head to face him as he took your lips, one hand massaging your breast. Your hand gripped on Zen’s wrist while the other on his head, you moaned when he slipped his tongue inside you and rolled his tongue to yours, you could feel the heat building up once again as rubbed faster against Mammon to get more friction. Mammon took in every detail of you, his lips parted, panting at the sight of you, your hair dishevelled and everywhere, your body covered in saliva and sweat, your breasts slightly bouncing as you moved. Mammon dug his perfectly manicured nails into your thighs, making you move faster.   
  


Once Zen pulled away you lifted your hips, your hands snaking to Mammon’s cock, rubbing it as you spread more fluids around him, you aligned his tip to your sex, you slowly lowered your hips, Zen moving your hair on one side as he pepper your nape to your shoulder with kisses. You moaned as you took all of Mammon in, you can feel him hot inside you. You let yourself fall to Mammon’s chest, raising your hips to Zen he chuckled. He squeezed your cheeks before spreading them, “Are you ready jagi?” he asked. You looked back at him, your eyes hooded and filled with desire, biting your lips you slowly nodded, you weren’t new to it, but having two cocks inside you? You were filled with anticipation, imagining the pleasure it would bring you, you couldn’t help but wiggle your hips to Zen. Zen chuckled softly as poked his tip to your hole, lubricated already with your fluids. He rubbed himself first against you before slowly entering, you buried your face to Mammon’s chest as you whimpered, squeezing hard Mammon hissed, his hands hugging your form. You felt so full with both of their throbbing cocks inside you, filling you up completely on both sides your mouth opened with a silent moan.   
  


Once adjusted Zen moved slowly, with Mammon syncing with his thrusts, your lips trembled as you moaned, both of them hitting you deeply, it was _too intense_ , the pleasure spreading inside you quickly, it was too good that you moved your hips and met their thrusts. “Ahh~ yes, yes!” you moaned, your hips moving quickly to reach that end, to reach that euphoria. Your nails scraping through Mammon’s shirt to his skin, Zen moving your hips faster as he pounded you balls deep. Their cocks rubbing your insides the sweetest way, you clamped down on them, both of them hissing and groaning at the tightness, their movements faster and deeper inside you, you could feel them throb inside you. The coil in you getting tighter and tighter, your head blank as you melted into the pleasure as you clamped on them harder. Their thrusts started to falter, coming closer to their ends. Mammon grabbed your hips, his heels digging into the sofa as he pulled you down and he plunged into you, your arched your back as he hit deeply, spilling himself inside you as he came undone and you met yours, pleasure prickling all over your body, your whole body quivering as the pleasure exploded inside you. Mammon groaned as your moans echoed through the room, Zen licked his lips, with one last thrust he grunted as he came inside you, thrusting slowly as he emptied himself to you.  
  


You limped into Mammon’s chest, feeling their hot fluids inside you. Zen bent down a little as he trailed kisses on your spine before pulling himself out and sitting at the end of the sofa, you nuzzled more into Mammon’s chest as your head was over the moon, waves of pleasure still going through you. Mammon held you as he sat up, leaning back a little to take his shirt off before pressing his body against yours and resting his hands on your waist. Your whole body flushed in pink and reddish, bite marks on your chest, your thighs, and neck. Sweat coated your skins and hair sticking to your foreheads, Zen smirked and chuckled, moving to be at your back he nipped and peppered your shoulder with kisses, his finger tracing your spine while the other massage softly your shoulder blade.   
  


“You can’t be exhausted already princess,” Zen murmured, while Mammon licked and sucked lightly your neck, you hummed to the pleasure feeling from their attention. “Ya, we’re just gettin’ started,” Mammon cooed to your neck. 

With their pride and ego on the line, neither of them wanted to back down. With the Beast rivalling Mammon’s demon stamina, they were putty in your hands, wanting to prove who could pleasure you better. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing threesome, please forgive the rustiness... and the sin.  
> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
